warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyond the Code/Cliffnotes
*Leafstar reflects her life in SkyClan while watching her kits, Stormkit, Harrykit and Firekit, play-fight. **Clovertail joins her, and the two discuss how Sol is fitting in with the Clan. *The relationships between the daylight warriors and the regular SkyClan warriors are tense, and it turns into an argument between Harveymoon and Bouncefire. **As Leafstar tries to stop the fighting, Harrykit pricks his nose against a leaf. Sharpclaw tells Leafstar to go help Billystorm tend to their kits, and takes over the situation between the warriors. *Sol brings something to help Harrykit's nose heal, and Billystorm attempts to subtly tell him to go on a patrol or something. Leafstar decides to discuss patrols later, and goes to take care of her kits. *Later on in the evening, Billystorm and Ebonyclaw offer to hunt for the Clan without taking from the fresh-kill pile, which delights Leafstar. *Echosong and Leafstar discuss Sol yet again, to which they decided that they should just trust him. *A patrol of cats including Ebonyclaw and Sharpclaw are attacked by a badger. They come back wounded, and Ebonyclaw is ordered to stay in camp overnight. *Leafstar and Sharpclaw come up with a new idea of hunting, which doubles the amount of cats on a normal patrol. *Patchfoot's patrol returns, but to Leafstar's shock, Sol made them split into two groups, and Sol's patrol returns with enough food to feed the entire Clan. The next Leafstar decides to ask Sol how he got all of the prey the night before. **Sol and Leafstar take out a small patrol, and his plan ends up being stealing food from foxes. This annoys Leafstar, and both her and Sharpclaw scold Sol for doing such a thing, as it could lead the foxes to their camp. *Leafstar tells Sol that he needs to have more faith in his hunting skills. *Cherrytail and Waspwhisker ask Sol if he'd like to join a training session, which he takes them up on the offer. Leafstar joins them and observes. *The training session does not go well, and Leafstar mentions to Sharpclaw that she'll be training Sol one-on-one, since it seems his skills could use some improvement. *During the night, the SkyClan camp is attacked by foxes. *Leafstar's kits hear the fighting, and come out of their den. They want to fight, but before they can get anywhere near the foxes, they are stopped by Lichenfur, who keeps a close eye on them. *After the battle, Leafstar confronts Sol about his fear, to which Sol states that he's always wanted to become part of SkyClan. *A flashback details Sol's life as a small kit, and how him and his siblings were cared for by his mother, Cinders, and how his father was never around. *Sol's mother told them stories about the "sky warriors". *During a rainstorm, Cinders tries her best to find shelter for her and her kits. She's visited by her mate, who informs her that he's leaving with a new mate. *Cinders falls into a depression-like state, and decides to leave each of her kits with a Twoleg, in hopes that they'll take care of them. *Leafstar realizes how important becoming a warrior is to Sol, and continues to teach him to become a warrior. *Leafstar starts to train Sol in the ways of SkyClan. **It starts off badly, but Sol gradually begins to get the hang of it, and starts to improve his skills, which impresses Leafstar. *Later that night, a Gathering is held. *Leafstar praises her Clan for how they acted during the fox attack, and goes on to say that they are healthy and strong. *Sol interrupts the Gathering, claiming to be ready for his warrior name. Leafstar tells him that a Gathering isn't the place for it, and he storms off, furious. *A storm blows it's way in, and Leafstar sends all the cats back to their dens. *Billystorm joins Leafstar in her den, saying that it'd be better if he were with her and the kits. *Sharpclaw voices his concern over the rising water, and suggests that they move to the warriors' den. *A flood rages through the camp, causing the entire Clan to panic and flee the swift and rapidly rising water. *After the water recedes, the cats attempt to look around the camp to assess the damage. **Cherrytail finds Lichenfur, dead. It's thought that the rushing water killed the old elder, and the entire Clan is distraught. *They hold a vigil for Lichenfur, and Leafstar wonders why StarClan won't leave her Clan in peace. Category:Cliffnotes Category:Beyond the Code Category:SkyClan and the Stranger Category:Graphic novel arc